1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan fixture, and more particularly to a fan fixture for a housing assembly of a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional housing assembly of a computer comprises a housing, a plurality of electronic parts mounted in the housing, and a fan mounted in a side wall of the housing to introduce ambient air from the vent holes in the side wall of the housing into the inside of the housing to provide a heat dissipation effect to the electronic parts contained in the housing. However, the housing is not provided with a cover to cover the vent holes of the housing, so that the dust or insects will easily enter the inside of the housing by the attractive force of the fan to break the electronic parts contained in the housing, thereby decreasing the working efficiency and lifetime of the electronic parts.
A conventional filter device for the housing assembly of a computer is disclosed in the Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. 274558, Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 381742, China Utility Model Patent No. 200320119076.3, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,751,872 and 6,297,950. However, the above-mentioned conventional filter device has a complicated construction and cannot be mounted on the housing easily and conveniently, thereby causing inconvenience to a user in assembly, replacement and maintenance of the conventional filter device.